Some Assembly Required
by forensicsfan
Summary: NS - Second chapter added to please you the reader. Full of pure fluff.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own them, didn't create them, don't profit from them, etc. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nick Stokes was completely distracted. As much as he tried, he just could not concentrate on the fiber he was looking at under the high powered microscope. For the umpteenth time his thoughts drifted to his partner on this case. Sara Sidle.  
  
For the last several months, he and Sara had worked together on nearly every case they'd been assigned. Nick wasn't one to complain. He enjoyed Sara's company and she was a brilliant CSI. In short, they worked well together. They had become fast friends when Sara had moved to Vegas and at that time, he had thought about asking her out, but it had become apparent that she held a torch for their supervisor Gil Grissom, so he'd just been content to be her friend and kept his attraction to himself despite the fact that they flirted shamelessly with each other.  
  
Ever since he'd learned a couple of months ago that Sara had asked Grissom out to dinner shortly after the lab explosion and he'd turned her down without any hesitation, Nick had sort of become Sara's sounding board. In addition to all the time they spent together working cases, logging many hours of overtime in the process, they began spending more and more time together outside of work. It seemed to Nick that slowly both he and Sara had become somewhat at odds with the rest of the team and they had turned to each other for friendship and a place to just vent.  
  
He didn't feel content with just being her friend anymore. The attraction that he'd initially felt when he'd first met her had become more and more intense. And now, here he was trying to analyze a fiber that was critical to their latest case and all he could think about was Sara and how her clothes hugged her in all the right places. If truth be told, Sara could wear a burlap sack and Nick would have found it attractive, simply because she was the one that was wearing it. When she stood to close to him, he made a point to step away for fear that his body would respond to her proximity, revealing his secret attraction to her.  
  
A voice suddenly cut through the fog his mind was in and he lifted his head toward the door where the object of his daydream stood. "Nick, you look like your mind is on another planet." Her lips turned up in a slight curve as her arms crossed in front of her. She was clearly amused with him.  
  
He flashed her an embarrassed grin and tried with a great deal of difficulty to focus on her face and not to stare at her body. "Just trying to concentrate on this fiber."  
  
"Must be pretty interesting, I've said your name three times." Sara's laugh caused his stomach to flutter. What was it about her that affected him like no other woman?  
  
Nick could have sworn by the heat in his cheeks that he was blushing, but tried to play things cool. "Sorry. Did you need something, Sidle?"  
  
She tilted her head and smirked at him. "Shift is over, Stokes. You promised you'd help me put my new entertainment center together. Or did you forget?"  
  
Nick's throat felt dry. He wasn't sure he could handle spending time alone with her right at this moment, but at the same time, that's all he wanted. He shook his head. "No, I didn't forget. I just lost track of time."  
  
"Well, I'll see you at my apartment in about half an hour then." She turned and breezed back down the hallway wondering to herself if Nick realized that she was more than capable of assembling her entertainment center by herself, but lately she kept coming up with reasons to spend time with him outside of work. More and more she'd noticed how attractive her coworker and friend was, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could handle a platonic relationship with him. The more they worked together, the more she wanted him. Lately her thoughts had become decidedly more and more carnal in nature. At some point, she was going to have to risk something and test the waters to see if he was interested. She had hoped he might be attracted to her, but she just wasn't sure. It seemed that every time she stood close to him, he'd step away. She wasn't sure she could handle another rejection after Grissom had turned her down so readily.  
  
There was a knock at her door about thirty minutes later and she opened the door to reveal Nick standing there looking far too sexy in a pair of faded blue jeans and a Rice University T-shirt, which seemed to hug every nuance of his muscular chest. Suddenly, Sara wondered if this was such a good idea as she let him in.  
  
Nick was having similar thoughts. Sara had changed her clothes and was wearing a pair of button fly Levis and a button down shirt. And at the moment she was barefoot. Nick had a sudden urge to push her up against a wall and ravish her body, but he refrained and instead walked over to the box that held the pieces of Sara's new entertainment center.  
  
Sara got them both sodas and sat down cross legged on the carpet next to Nick as they began unpacking the box and reviewing the instructions before starting to put the pieces together. Sara sat on one side of it and Nick sat on the other. They had assembled the entertainment center about halfway when Nick glanced up at her with a quizzical expression. "Are all the pieces here?"  
  
Sara didn't even think about it, she walked the couple of feet that separated them on her knees and placed her hands on his shoulders, leaning over him to look at the instructions. Pointing over his shoulder at part of the diagram, it didn't occur to her that her breasts were pressing against his back. "Look, I think that part is supposed to go there instead of where we put it."  
  
Nick was feeling a little too warm and was having a hard time forming words and his jeans were starting to feel uncomfortable.  
  
Sara took his silence for confusion. She braced her hands on his shoulders and stood up behind him before walking over to the piece she had indicated and bent over, tugging at it. She glanced back at him and smirked. "I'm going to need a little help here."  
  
Obediently, Nick stood up hoping she didn't notice the bulge beginning to develop in the front of his pants and walked over to where she stood. She gestured for him to stand closer. "Here, grab that right there, I think we're going to have to pull really hard."  
  
They tugged and pulled on the offending shelf which didn't seem to want to budge. In the process, Sara turned and lost her balance, knocking into Nick and causing them to tumble backwards onto the floor. As they landed, Sara ended up astride Nick.  
  
If she had any doubt about whether or not he was attracted to her, it was erased as his body involuntarily responded to the proximity of hers as she lay on top of him. The expression on Nick's face was complete mortification and he closed his eyes to hide his embarrassment, his hands resting on her hips in preparation to push her away so he could flee her apartment and salvage what was left of his pride.  
  
Surprise crossed Sara's face for a moment and then she decided that fate had presented an opportunity that she was not about to waste. Her hands splayed out across his chest and she leaned down and kissed him.  
  
It was soft at first, but as Nick got over the initial shock that Sara Sidle was indeed lying on top of him, and kissing him, he began to fervently respond to it. His hands slid down and firmly cupped her butt and his tongue probed her lips, seeking entry into her mouth.  
  
Sara began grinding against his arousal, delighting in the moans coming from Nick as he kissed her. She began tugging his T-shirt out of his jeans, sliding her hands underneath it in search of bare flesh.  
  
Nick's hands left her butt and reached between them to unbutton Sara's shirt.  
  
Sara sat up long enough to shrug off her shirt and then reached down and began to unfasten Nick's jeans.  
  
Nick took this opportunity to sit up and pull his T-shirt over his head, pulling Sara back against him as he placed a searing kiss on her mouth, unfastening and removing her bra before pulling them back to the floor, rolling them over so he was on top of her. He quickly began to unbutton her jeans as his mouth broke from hers and began to trail kisses down her neck mumbling her name as he went.  
  
Sara felt like her body was on fire. As Nick's lips trailed down and began to caress her breasts one at a time, Sara groaned his name. He began to tug her pants down, pausing to allow his hand to explore the most intimate parts of her body. Sara whimpered his name.  
  
Nick pressed his lips to hers again and his hands continued trying to free her from the rest of her clothes.  
  
She managed to kick her jeans and panties off the rest of the way and began to pull Nick's down.  
  
He pulled away for a moment to remove his shoes and socks and pull his jeans and boxers the rest of the way off.  
  
Sara sat up, reaching over with both hands to cup the back of Nick's head as she leaned in for an open mouthed kiss, pulling him back on top of her as she lay back on the carpet.  
  
Their hands roamed freely over each other's bodies as they shared mind numbing kisses. They finally joined their bodies and began to move together, letting out cries of pleasure freely, as a feeling of mind blowing ecstasy overwhelmed them both. They finally collapsed against each other, out of breath.  
  
Nick rolled over onto his back, pulling Sara on top of him as he tried to fathom that this wasn't just another daydream. He glanced up at her as she grinned at him, trailing her fingers in a lazy pattern on his chest. "Did we just really do that, Sara?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Sara leaned over and kissed his neck.  
  
"Would you mind pinching me then?" Nick was still dumbfounded that he and Sara had just had the most amazing sex of his entire life.  
  
"I've got a better idea." With a mischievous glint in her eye, Sara slid her hand down his body and gently fondled him.  
  
Nick let out a moan as he felt his body respond to her touch. "Sara."  
  
"Any doubt now?" Sara murmured as she placed a searing kiss on his lips.  
  
When they finally broke apart he answered her. "No doubt here, but I sure as hell wouldn't mind trying that again." Nick replied with a grin. 


	2. I Wanna Go Again

Sara started to giggle as she lay across Nick's chest. "I'm still trying to catch my breath and you want to try that again." "Uh, huh." Nick sounded like a kid who had just gotten off a roller coaster and wanted to get back on. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that with you?"  
  
Sara raised a curious eyebrow at him and propped herself up on his chest. "Why don't you tell me, Mr. Stokes."  
  
He grinned at her. "Since I ruined my favorite shirt with Meyer's roof dust."  
  
"And just what does Meyer's roof dust have to do with you wanting to have sex with me?" She tilted her head slightly as her lips began to curl up in a smile.  
  
Nick chuckled. "It was the day I met you. And let me just state for the record, Sara, that was no ordinary sex, that was amazing."  
  
Sara was taken slightly aback at Nick's statement. Surprise registered on her face. "You've wanted to have sex with me since the day you met me and with all the flirting we've done you never said a word."  
  
Nick smirked at her. "It's not exactly the way you open a conversation, and besides, I seem to recall that one of us used to have a thing for Grissom, and that someone wasn't me."  
  
She tried to repress a smile. "Ok, you've got me there. But if I knew then what I know now, I would have gone out with you."  
  
Nick shook his head. "No you wouldn't have, you only had eyes for the bugman."  
  
She raised her eyebrow at him. "I'm not looking at him. I'm looking at you."  
  
Nick chuckled. "True." He glanced over at the partially assembled entertainment center. "I never would have thought helping you put together an entertainment center would be so much fun."  
  
"We're not done yet." Sara had a devilish grin on her face.  
  
Nick smirked. "Are you talking about it, or this?"  
  
"Take your pick." Sara leaned down and kissed him.  
  
Nick gripped her waist with his hands and rolled her over, finally breaking the kiss. "This." He rested more fully on top of her and leaned down to kiss her again, his hands beginning to caress her body.  
  
She yelped into his mouth and Nick quickly pulled away.  
  
He looked worried. "What did I do?"  
  
She rolled toward him and reached behind her back. "I think I found the packet of missing screws." She tossed the offending packet across the room and propped herself up on her elbow as she faced him.  
  
Nick chuckled. "You know we could go somewhere a little more comfortable." He slung his arm over her waist.  
  
Sara looked at him with mock surprise. "You don't like my carpet?" She traced his brow with her fingertips.  
  
Nick raised his eyebrow at her. "I'm surprised you like your carpet, Ms. Non-oxynol-9."  
  
She grinned at him. "The carpets were new when I moved in."  
  
Nick teased. "You ran ALS on them didn't you?"  
  
Sara started to blush.  
  
Nick laughed. "You did! Sara Sidle, you are amazing."  
  
"You can never be too careful." She looked sheepish and tried to distract Nick by trailing her foot down his calf.  
  
"You bring the term neat freak to a whole new level." Nick was clearly amused.  
  
Sara trailed her fingers down his arm and leaned her face towards his. "Are you going to spend all day talking?" She pressed her lips to his.  
  
Nick chuckled into her mouth and rolled over, pressing her to the floor. He broke the kiss grinning. "Are you trying to seduce me, Sara?"  
  
She giggled. "It seems to be working. I mean, you're completely naked and you've pinned me to the floor."  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, that sounds more me seducing you."  
  
She trailed her fingers down his sides and grinned. "Ah, but I believe I made the first move, Stokes."  
  
Nick shook his head with an amused expression. "Nope, I think something else beat you to it."  
  
It took Sara a moment to realize what he was talking about and when she did, she started to laugh. "Well, then, I guess you made your move a long time ago, only I didn't notice until just a little while ago."  
  
He tilted his head and waggled his eyebrows at her. "Do I have your attention now?"  
  
She had an innocent expression on her face. "I'm not sure." She locked eyes with him and reached between them, giving him a gentle squeeze.  
  
Nick's eyes began to glaze over as he felt himself getting hard. "Sara." His voice was a croak.  
  
A mischievous grin flickered across her face. "Ok, there we go, now you've got my attention." She leaned up and began to kiss his neck.  
  
"You play dirty, Sidle." Nick's voice was husky.  
  
Sara laid her head back on the carpet and studied him for a moment. "Speaking of playing."  
  
Nick raised his eyebrow curiously. "What?"  
  
"Are we just playing here, or is this more than that?" Sara bit her lip nervously.  
  
Nick grinned at her. "As far as I'm concerned I'd like it to be a hell of a lot more than just playing. I've been quite smitten with you, Sara, only you never seemed interested until now." His drawl was a bit more pronounced.  
  
She giggled. "Uh, Nick, I don't think anyone's ever told me that they were smitten with me before, and especially not in the buff."  
  
Nick propped himself up on his elbows and studied her.  
  
She looked a little confused at his expression. "What's wrong?"  
  
He rolled off of her and let out a deep sigh. "I'm just wondering where you're coming from here, Sara. Because if you're not interested in more than just playing then I think that we have quite literally fucked up our friendship."  
  
Worry furrowed her brow and she rolled onto her side to face him. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh."  
  
He glanced at her with a serious expression on his face.  
  
A smile played at her lips. "I don't want to play, Nick, at least with your heart. I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want more too. "  
  
A smile spread across his face and he breathed a sigh of relief. He let out a chuckle and closed his eyes. "Well, I'm glad that we got that cleared up." As he opened his eyes he winked. "I'll be sure to use the word smitten a little more sparingly in the future."  
  
Sara giggled. "It's cute." She snuggled up against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Are you hungry?"  
  
Nick lifted his head and looked at her with an amused expression. "Hungry?"  
  
She propped herself up on her elbows. "Yeah, I don't think either one of us has eaten. Besides, cooking naked could be fun." She waggled her eyebrows at Nick as she reached down and gave him a well placed squeeze, before pulling herself up off the carpet and making her way into the kitchen.  
  
Nick let out a groan as he gingerly pulled himself off the carpet and followed her into the kitchen with an entirely different appetite in mind. 


End file.
